Wp/ru-en/Barak Obama
Barák Khusséyn Obáma mladshiy ( , proiznositsya ; , , Gavayi, SSHA) — deystvuyushchiy (s 20 yanvarya 2009 goda) 44-y prezident Soyedinonnykh Shtatov Ameriki. Laureat Nobelevskoy premii mira 2009 goda. Do izbraniya prezidentom byl senatorom SSHA ot shtata Illinoys. Byl pereizbran na vtoroy srok v 2012 godu. Pervyy afroamerikanets, vydvinutyy na post prezidenta SSHA ot odnoy iz dvukh krupneyshikh partiyFirst African American Nominated as Presidential Candidate of US Major Party. Golos Ameriki (28 avgusta 2008).. Obama — mulat, no, v otlichiye ot bol'shinstva chornykh amerikantsev, ne potomok rabov, a syn studenta iz Kenii i beloy amerikanki. Vypusknik Kolumbiyskogo universiteta i Shkoly prava Garvardskogo universiteta, gde on byl pervym za vsyu yego istoriyu redaktorom-afroamerikantsem universitetskogo izdaniya «Harvard Law Review». Obama takzhe rabotal obshchestvennym organizatorom i advokatom v oblasti grazhdanskikh prav. Prepodaval konstitutsionnoye pravo v Chikagskom institute yuridicheskikh nauk s 1992 po 2004 god i odnovremenno trizhdy, v period s 1997 po 2004 god, izbiralsya v senat shtata Illinoys. Posle neudachnoy popytki ballotirovat'sya v 2000 godu v Palatu predstaviteley SSHA v yanvare 2003 goda ballotirovalsya v Senat SSHA. Posle pobedy na pervichnykh vyborakh v marte 2004 goda Obama proiznos osnovnuyu rech' na Demokraticheskom natsional'nom s"yezde v iyule 2004 goda. Byl izbran v Senat v noyabre 2004 goda, nabrav 70 % golosov. Kak chlen Demokraticheskogo men'shinstva v Kongresse 109-go sozyva, on pomog sozdat' zakony o regulirovanii obychnykh vooruzheniy i uvelichenii prozrachnosti v ispol'zovanii gosudarstvennogo byudzheta. On takzhe sovershil ofitsial'nyye poyezdki v Vostochnuyu Yevropu (v tom chisle v Rossiyu), na Blizhniy Vostok i v Afriku. Vo vremya raboty v Kongresse 110-go sozyva uchastvoval v sozdanii zakonov, kasayushchikhsya moshennichestva na vyborakh, lobbizma, izmeneniya klimata, yadernogo terrorizma i demobilizovavshikhsya amerikanskikh voyennosluzhashchikh. Obama ob"yavil o svoyom zhelanii ballotirovat'sya v prezidenty v fevrale 2007 goda i byl ofitsial'no vydvinut na Demokraticheskom natsional'nom s"yezde 2008 goda vmeste s kandidatom na post vitse-prezidenta — senatorom ot shtata Delaver Dzhozefom Baydenom. Na prezidentskikh vyborakh 2008 goda Obama operedil kandidata ot pravivshey Respublikanskoy partii Dzhona Makkeyna, nabrav 365 golosov v kollegii vyborshchikov (52,9 % golosov izbirateley) protiv 173 u Makkeyna. 9 oktyabrya 2009 goda poluchil Nobelevskuyu premiyu mira s formulirovkoy «za ekstraordinarnyye usiliya v ukreplenii mezhdunarodnoy diplomatii i sotrudnichestvo mezhdu lyud'mi» . Obama stal tret'im prezidentom SSHA, posle Teodora Ruzvel'ta i Vudro Vil'sona, poluchivshim Nobelevskuyu premiyu mira vo vremya prebyvaniya v dolzhnosti (ona byla takzhe prisuzhdena eks-prezidentu Dzhimmi Karteru). Na prezidentskikh vyborakh 2012 goda Obama operedil kandidata ot Respublikanskoy partii Mitta Romni, nabrav 332 golosa v kollegii vyborshchikov (51,1 % golosov izbirateley) protiv 206 u Romni. Detstvo, obrazovaniye, nachalo kar'yery Rodilsya v gorode Gonolulu, shtat Gavayi. Yego roditeli poznakomilis' v 1960 godu vo vremya uchoby v Gavayskom universitete v Manoa. Vmeste s tem, v khode predvybornoy kampanii v SSHA tsirkulirovali slukhi o tom, chto Obama byl rozhdon za predelami SSHA, chto lishalo by yego prava izbirat'sya na post prezidenta. 1 marta 2012 goda arizonskiy sherif Dzho Arpayo ob"yavil, chto svidetel'stvo o rozhdenii Baraka Obamy mozhet yavlyat'sya poddelkoy, vypolnennoy na komp'yutere; analogichnoye zayavleniye on sdelal v otnoshenii formy ucheta voyennoobyazannogo, zapolnennoy budushchim prezidentom v 1980 goduLenta.ru: Amerika: «Samyy krutoy sherif Ameriki» usomnilsya v podlinnosti dokumentov Obamy. Otets — Barak Khuseyn Obama-starshiy (1936—1982) — keniyets, syn znakharya iz naroda luo. Missionerskaya shkola oplatila yemu uchobu v Nayrobi i otpravila dlya izucheniya kursa ekonometriki v Universitet shtata Gavayi, gde on organizoval Assotsiatsiyu inostrannykh studentov i stal luchshim v svoyom vypuske. Mat' — Stenli Enn Dankhem (1942—1995) — rodilas' na voyennoy baze v Kanzasye v sem'ye amerikantsev-khristian, no pozzhe stala agnostikom. Ona — v osnovnom, angliyskogo, shotlandskogo, irlandskogo i nemetskogo proiskhozhdeniya; po linii yeyo materi, Madlen Li Peyn, u Baraka Obamy yest' takzhe predki-cheroki. Sama familiya Danem prinadlezhit k amerikanskoy aristokratii i proiskhodit ot pervoposelentsa Richarda Singleteri i yego syna Dzhonatana (1639/40—1724), kotoryy po ne vpolne yasnym prichinam smenil familiyu na Danem (semeynaya legenda vozvodit yego k vladel'tsam zamka Danem v Shotlandii, kotorogo yakoby v mladenchestve prestupnym putem lishili nasledstva rodstvennikiAncestry of Barack ObamaPodrobnosti o Dzhonatane Singleterri-Daneme sm. zdes'(SINGLETARY) Descendants of Richard Singletary (1540—1570). Stenli Enn izuchala antropologiyu v Universitete Gavayi, kogda vstretila Obamu-starshego. Babushka Madlen Li vospityvala Obamu prodolzhitel'noye vremya, oni byli ochen' privyazany drug k drugu. Obama preryval svoyu prezidentskuyu kampaniyu, chtoby navestit' yeyo v bol'nitse; Madlen Li Peyn Danem skonchalas' 2 noyabrya 2008 goda. Otets Obamy-starshego i roditeli Danem byli protiv braka, odnako te pozhenilis' 2 fevralya 1961 goda. Dva goda spustya posle rozhdeniya Baraka, yego otets otpravilsya dlya prodolzheniya uchoby v Garvard, no Danem i Obama-mladshiy skoro vernulis' na Gavayi. Razvod roditeley Baraka sostoyalsya v yanvare 1964 goda. Vo vremya uchoby v Garvardskom universitete Obama-starshiy poznakomilsya s amerikanskoy uchitel'nitsey Rut Naydsend (Ruth Nidesand), s kotoroy posle okonchaniya svoyego obucheniya v SSHA uyekhal v Keniyu. Eto byl yego tretiy brak, v kotorom rodilos' dvoye detey. Po vozvrashchenii v Keniyu on rabotal v neftyanoy kompanii, a posle poluchil dolzhnost' ekonomista v apparate pravitel'stva. Svoyego syna on videl posledniy raz, kogda tomu bylo 10 let. V Kenii Obama-starshiy popal v avtokatastrofu, v rezul'tate chego poteryal obe nogi, a pozzhe pogib v drugoy avtokatastrofeMerida, Kevin. «The Ghost of a Father», «Vashington post», 14 dekabrya 2007 g. Provereno 2008-06-24.. Mat' vskore posle razvoda poznakomilas' s drugim inostrannym studentom — indoneziytsem , vyshla za nego zamuzh i v 1967 godu uyekhala s nim i s malen'kim Barakom v Dzhakartu. Ot etogo braka u Baraka poyavilas' yedinoutrobnaya sestra Mayya. Mat' Baraka umerla ot raka yaichnikov v 1995 godu. V Dzhakarte Obama-mladshiy uchilsya v odnoy iz gosudarstvennykh shkol s 6 do 10 let. Posle etogo on vernulsya v Gonolulu, gde zhil u roditeley materi vplot' do okonchaniya v 1979 godu prestizhnoy chastnoy shkoly «Panekhou»Punahou. Vospominaniya svoyego detstva opisal v svoyey knige «Mechty moyego ottsa». Buduchi vzroslym, priznalsya, chto v shkole kuril marikhuanu, prinimal kokain i alkogol', o chom on povedal izbiratelyam na Grazhdanskom forume prezidentskoy kampanii 16 avgusta 2008 goda i okharakterizoval eto kak svoyo samoye nizkoye moral'noye padeniyeLenta. Posle shkoly v techeniye dvukh let uchilsya v Zapadnom kolledzhe v Los-Andzhelesye, a zatem perevolsya v Kolumbiyskiy universitet, gde spetsializirovalsya na mezhdunarodnykh otnosheniyakh. K momentu polucheniya stepeni bakalavra v 1983 godu Obama uzhe rabotal v Mezhdunarodnoy biznes-korporatsii i N'yu-Yorkskom nauchno-issledovatel'skom tsentre. V 1985 godu, s pereyezdom v Chikago, nachal rabotat' v kachestve obshchestvennogo organizatora v neblagopoluchnykh rayonakh goroda. V 1988 godu Obama postupil v shkolu prava Garvardskogo universiteta, gde v 1990 godu stal pervym za vsyu yeyo istoriyu redaktorom-afroamerikantsem universitetskogo izdaniya «Harvard Law Review». Obama yavlyayetsya levshoy . Category:Wp/ru-en/ Category:Wp/ru-en/Personalii po alfavitu